EL HERMANO ENCONTRADO
by Gaku Wheeler Shane
Summary: Esta historia es de lo que pasaría si resultara que Anti-Vert es el hermano menor de Vert, Vert resultara herido por Krytus y mas tarde capturado, Mas dos nuevos miembros cuales serán leer y descubrir
1. La ayuda de alguien inesperado

Battle Force se encontraba en una batalla bastante dura contra los Sentients Rojos

-Ya ríndete Carmesí, no tienes oportunidad contra mi- Krytus dice mientras pelea contra Vert

-¡Jamás Krytus, mi equipo y yo seguiremos peleando hasta el final!- Vert responde mientras esquiva otro ataque por parte de Krytus

En un movimiento rápido Krytus empuja a Vert contra una roca, el fuerte golpe fue suficiente para que Vert caiga soltando su espada con algo de dolor Vert se pone en sus brazos y rodillas después toce pero su mirada de llena de pánico cuando se da cuenta…

-Toci sangre esto no es bueno- Vert piensa

-¿Qué te pasa humano ese golpe de daño?- Pregunto Krytus en un tono burlón

Vert se levanta pero rápidamente le duele la cabeza más se mantuvo firme en un intento de que Krytus no lo viera débil con cuidado toma su espada para enfrentarse otra vez

-Baya entonces ese golpe no fue suficiente para ti ¿Verdad?-

-E…eso jamás p…podrá detenerme de de…defender a la t…tierra y a Sage-

-Por cómo estás hablando no podrás resistir mucho tiempo-

-N…no caeré ha…hasta ve… ¡Vencerte!-

Krytus sonríe y rápidamente se lanza contra Vert en un continuo golpe de su espada contra la de Vert, en un movimiento Krytus logra lanza la espada de Vert lejos de su alcance, Krytus se le acerca y con un rápido movimiento Krytus corta el pecho de Vert haciendo que Vert grite de dolor por el repentino dolor Krytus lanza a Vert contra la roca.

Vert se sienta contra la roca para ver a Krytus

-Este va a ser tu fin, Ser Carmesí-

Vert cierra los ojos para esperar su fin cuando escucha el grito de Krytus abre los ojos para ver la esencia roja alejándose luego mira a quien le salvo la vida su sorpresa fue…

-¡Anti-Vert!-

-Es bueno verte otra vez-

Anti-Vert se acerca con un movimiento pone el brazo derecho de Vert sobre sus hombros con un movimiento suave obliga a Vert sobre sus piernas después empiezan a caminar a si donde está el equipo

-¿P…por qué me a…ayudas?-

-No te lo puedo decir por el momento pero no dejaría que murieras a menos de Krytus-

Vert se queda callado mientras camina con la ayuda de Anti-Vert, unos minutos después llegan con el equipo

-¡Vert!- Agura corre así donde está su lider, Zoom se acerca para ver a su hermano

-¡Anti-Vert!, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Grita Zoom viendo a su lider herido

Anti-Vert estaba a punto de responder cuando Vert levanta la cabeza y les habla a su equipo

-C…chicos, Krytus m…me hizo e…esto, Anti-Vert me s…salvo-

PDV Vert

Miro a mi equipo solo encontrando miradas de confusión, siento que me muevo otra vez y me doy cuenta que Anti-Vert me está llevando junto al Saber cuándo llegamos me deja al lado con suavidad después se aleja un poco de mi volteo para verlo con un poco de esfuerzo le hablo

-G…gracias por a…ayudarme-

-No me lo agradezcas sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-

Me rio sabiendo que él estaba mintiendo unos segundos después se aleja, rápidamente mi equipo se acerca para ver como estoy

-Vert, tenemos que ir con Sage para que pueda ayudarte- dice Agura

-Está b…bien- le respondo con una sonrisa

Sherman se me acerca con cuidado me levanta y me lleva al Reverd poco después Stanford sube y conduce directo al portal unos segundos después nos encontramos en la tierra

-Vert ¿Cómo fue que Anti-Vert te ayudo?- me pregunta Sherman

-La verdad no lo sé, me salvo de Krytus y luego me trajo con ustedes en el camino le pregunte por que me ayudo a lo cual me responde que no me lo podía decir por el momento-

-Eso es extraño- dice Spinner

-Lo sé pero por ahora le debo mi vida-

-Hay que no bajar la guardia no sabemos qué hará después- escucho a Agura

De repente me siento mareado y me doy cuenta que es por la pérdida de sangre, miro a mi pecho y me doy cuenta que aún sigue sangrando pongo mi mano sobre la cabeza y cierro los ojos esperando que el mareo pase

-Vert ¿Qué tienes?- escucho la voz de Stanford

-Estoy mareado- Le respondo sin abrir mis ojos después me apoyo con el codo y después reclino mi cabeza sobre mi mano después caigo inconsciente Fin de PDV

El equipo se preocupa más cuando Vert les dice que esta mareado unos segundos después Stanford les avisa que Vert está inconsciente pero llegan justo a tiempo a la base rápidamente dejan su vehículos en el Hub, Sherman toma a Vert y lo lleva a la enfermería, Sage se acerca y ve a Vert en la cama

-¿Qué paso con Vert?-

-Fue atacado por Krytus- responde Agura

Rápidamente Sage se pone a trabajar en las heridas de Vert, dos horas después Sage les avisa la condición de Vert

-Vert estará bien pero no podrá ir a una zona de batalla por un tiempo mientras se recupera-

Con eso Sage se aleja del grupo, Tezz y AJ se encontraba confundido el por qué Vert estaba herido

-¿Me quieren decir que pasó en la zona de batalla?- pregunta AJ

-Vert fue herido por Krytus y salvado por Anti-Vert- Responde Agura viendo las caras de confusión de AJ y Tezz.


	2. La verdad oculta

Capítulo 2

Después de explicarles a AJ y Tezz sobre el mundo paralelo, junto con lo poco que sabían sobre Anti-Vert y ayudando a su homologo bueno mientras en la enfermería Vert estaba despertando con cuidado se levanta para notar que tiene el pecho vendado

-Entonces no era un sueño- se dice a si mismo moviéndose lentamente se levanta de la cama toma su traje para darse cuenta del gran corte en el pecho.

PDV Vert

Debo tener más cuidado en las batallas contra Krytus tuve suerte de que Anti-Vert me salvara pero ¿Por qué?

Con un dolor de cabeza ligero me dirijo a mi cuarto para poder bañarme y cambiarme para después reunirme más al rato con mi equipo

Minutos más tarde

Bueno estoy con todo limpio y fresco de repente alguien me habla por mi nombre

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto

-Tranquilo no estoy aquí para hacerte daño- me responde

Volteo a ver a donde viene la voz y de entre las sombras sale Anti-Vert mirándome preocupado cuando lo veo me relajo un poco pero aun así no bajo la guardia para estas preparado a lo que haga

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le pregunto con una voz de duda mas no de enojo

-Quería ver como estabas con tu herida-

-Sanando más que solo un po…-

No termine de hablar debido a que sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se me volvió negro.

Me despierto con algo húmedo en la cabeza hacerco mi mano para ver que se trata de un pañuelo miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy todavía en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama me levante un poco para después apoyarme en mis codos haciendo que callera el pañuelo de mi frente en ese mismo instante veo a Anti-Vert dormido en una silla al lado de mi cama con mi mano derecha lo muevo un poco para despertarlo segundos después despierta sobresaltado

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tranquilo solo te desperté-

-Debes estar acostado-

-¿Por qué?, Si me siento bien?-

-Te desmayaste por la falta de sangre-

-Eso explica por qué me dolía la cabeza desde que me desperté-

-Tonto eso te puede hacer más daño a tu cuerpo-

-No me hables como mi padre solo eres más que mi versión malvada-

Cuando dije me sentí culpable vi a la cara de Anti-Vert solo para darme cuenta que se puso triste segundos después su rostro se ensombreció luego antes de irse me habla con una voy de enojo pero a la vez tranquila

-Soy quería ayudar-

Con eso se fue dejándome en mi cuarto con un suspiro me acuesto para pensar en lo que había pasado en este instante

Si soy un tonto él solo quería ayudarme

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me quedo dormido.

Fin de PDV Vert

El equipo se pregunta cómo estará Vert en silencio se van a la enfermería para descubrir que su lider no esta

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunta Stanford

Rápidamente una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Agura

-Creo que ya sé dónde está-

Con eso dicho se van a el cuarto de Vert en silencio AJ abre la puerta solo para encontrar a su amigo dormido, con cuidado cierra la puerta y luego habla con el equipo

-Está dormido- les informa AJ en un susurro

-Es increíble que llegara hasta su cuarto sin tener problema alguno- dice Sherman

-Cuando despierte veremos cómo se encuentra de su salud- dice Agura

Con eso el equipo asiste y regresa a la sala a esperar lo que no sabían era que Anti-Vert estaba viéndolos en lo más alto de la base de repente Rawkus aparece a su lado

PDV Anti-Vert

-¿Cuándo tiempo tengo que esperar?- Le pregunto a Rawkus sin apartar la vista del cuarto de Vert

-El que sea necesario, el carmesí un no está listo para saber la verdad sobre ti- Me responde Rawkus

-Lo sé solo que me preocupa que se lastime otra vez y no me quiera escuchar como la última vez-

-Recuerda que el Carmesí nunca baja la guardia ante un enemigo-

Rawkus me sorprende por lo que dijo acerca de Vert

-/Así que un me considera un enemigo después de que le salve la vida pero paceré que no ha cambiado mucho después de la última vez que lo vi en esa zona de batalla ahora está mucho más calmado/-

-Si lo sé pero otra cosa que tiene desde pequeño es que es muy confiado y testarudo-

-Por el momento todavía tendrás que ayudarlo a escondidas de su equipo para que no te metas en problemas-

-Si pero va ser difícil considerando que está herido y va ser cuidado por el equipo hasta que se mejore-

-Por el momento me tengo que ir, trata de hablar con el Carmesí- Me dice Rawkus lo volteo a ver solo para darme cuenta que ya no está con un suspiro. Me digo a mi mismo

-/Tengo que hablar con Vert esto no puede quedar así/-

Con la decisión firme en mi mente bajo de donde me encontraba y me voy con cuidado y silencio a su cuarto al entrar me doy cuenta que está despierto viendo al techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Le pregunto apenas con una voz audible para que me escuchara

Vert me mira y luego se sienta en su cama para poder hablar mejor

-Perdona por lo que dije hace rato no era mi intención ofenderte- Se disculpa conmigo

-Tranquilo estabas enojo-

Le respondo y pude ver que sus hombros bajaron en señal de tranquilidad de repente escucho pasos que vienen de fuera del cuarto de Vert

-Escóndete mi equipo está por venir- me dice Vert

Miro para todos lados en algo que me acude a ocultarme poco después decido esconderme debajo de la cama segundos después la puerta se abre alcanzo a ver que se trata de AJ, Zoom y Agura con cuidado me escondo más a fondo para quedar cubierto en las sombras

-¿Con quién estabas hablando Vert?- pregunta Agura

Me pongo nervioso luego escucho la voz de Vert

-Estaba hablando yo solo- responde

Con un suspiro de alivio sigo tratando de escuchar lo que dicen

-Vert tienes que venir con nosotros a la sala, el equipo quiere verte- dice AJ

-Está bien solo denme unos minutos después voy con ustedes- responde Vert

Escucho como AJ, Zoom y Agura se van del cuarto de Vert cuando cierran la puerta espere unos segundos hasta que el sonido de las pisadas se alejaran. Salí de bajo de la cama para encontrarme con Vert

-Parece que no podremos terminar nuestra conversación- me dice Vert lo miro y me doy cuenta que está cansado

-Estás cansado ¿Verdad?- le pregunto

-Si pero tengo que ir con mi equipo-

-Está bien, que tal si mañana te veo para seguir platicando-

-Eso estaría bien por el momento me voy y gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada- Le respondo

Vert se despide con la mano para luego salir por la puerta de su cuarto, segundos después abro un portal que me lleva a mi mundo.


	3. EL niño del multiverso

Capitulo 3

Vert se dirige a la sala cuando entra se encuentra con el equipo y Sage

-Hola chicos- Vert habla mientras se sienta en un sillón

-Vert, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Sage

-Bien un poco cansado pero mejor-

-Eso es bueno porque hay una misión-

-¿De qué va a tratar la misión?-

-Este es el problema, Krytus logro localizar a un niño de 10 años en el multiverso-

-¿Qué hace un niño en el multiverso?- pregunta Sherman

- Rawkus me dijo que quiere destruir las cámaras de regeneración de Krytus también le ha causado muchos problemas- informa Sage

-Entonces Krytus quiere eliminarlo para que lo deje tranquilo- dice Tezz

-Eso es correcto por eso Vert, AJ y Zoom van a ir a buscarlo-

-Solo nosotros tres ¿y los demás?- pregunta AJ mientras ve a todo el equipo

- Rawkus dice que el niño es tímido cuando ve a muchas personas juntas casi no aparece en las zonas de batalla y cuando lo hace muy pocas veces se logra ver- dice Sage

-¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- Pregunta Zoom

-El niño tiene el pelo negro y siempre hay un dragón al lado del de color, amarillo y blanco-

-¿Un dragón?- pregunta Stanford

-Es imposible que existan- dice Tezz

- Nada es imposible Tezz, solo mira a los Vandals son animales que hablan son como sacados de una leyenda o cuento- Dice Vert mientras ponía su brazo en el respaldo del sofá

-Vert debes ir a buscar al niño para mantenerlo a salvo si es posible tráelo a la base para más seguridad- Sage habla mirando a Vert

Vert asiste y después se para caminando directo a la puerta antes de irse voltea a ver a Zoom y AJ

-Vamos chicos- Con eso Vert sale de la sala seguido de Zoom y AJ antes de irse Vert va por su traje lo toma y se lo pone listo se va al Saber para comenzar con la misión

Vert, Zoom y AJ pasan por el portal a una zona de batalla era la de relojes mientras manejaban Vert se pone a pensar.

Vert PDV

Estaba pensando en cómo un niño termino en el multiverso y cómo fue que tiene un dragón pero luego me acorde que hace unos meses cuando quede atrapado en Vandal sin querer caí en una red que me levanto hasta un árbol sin poder cortar las cuerdas me resigno a esperar a Kalus para que termine con mi vida de repente la red es cortada lo que me hace caer pero no siento el golpe en cambio estoy en la tierra salgo de la red y miro a todos lados para ver quien me salvo pero no hay nadie luego algo capta mi atención, era la cola de un reptil de color blanca con amarillo desapareciendo entre las hierbas

-¡Vert!- la voz de AJ me trae a la realidad

-Si ¿Qué paso?- le respondo mientras miraba a dónde íbamos

-Te estuve hablando un par de veces ¿Qué te paso?-

-Estaba pensando en algo y creo que ya me topé con el niño una vez-

-¿Lo viste?- me pregunta Zoom

-No pero si me salvo de una muerte segura en Vandal-

-¿Cómo sabes que es él?-

-Alcance a ver la cola de su dragón era azul con amarillo-

En ese momento veo algo que pasa corriendo al lado del Saber segundos después veo que se trata del dragón y en su lomo es el niño

-Chicos ¿Lo vieron?- Les pregunto a Zoom y AJ

-Si es el niño pero ¿Por qué corre?- pregunta Zoom

Mira para atrás para descubrir que lo están persiguiendo los Sarks y su lider era Krytus

-Chicos tenemos que ir tras el niño, Krytus lo encontró-

Con eso nos ponemos en marcha destruyendo Sarks busco a Krytus solo para encontrarlo en frente del dragón acorralándolo contra un engrane en silencio me acerco para poder atacar a Krytus

-Por fin te encuentro, me has causado muchos problemas-

-Tu eres malo así que tenía que pelear para defender al bien- Escucho la voz del niño

-Pues este será tu fin junto con tu tonto dragón-

Veo como Krytus corre hacia ellos, el dragón se agacha y el niño baja con eso el dragón se levanta ruge para luego salir corriendo enfrentándose a Krytus con un movimiento rápido Krytus corta con su espada la pata derecha del dragón con otro el pecho después le da una patada que lo manda contra el engranaje, el niño mira con miedo a Krytus decido que tengo que intervenir tomo mi espada después bajo del Saber para correr directo a Krytus aprovechando que esta distraído logro romper su caparazón viendo cómo se iba después miro al niño que va directo con su dragón herido dejo mi espada en el Saber y con cuidado me acerco al niño

-Estará bien si permites que le ayudemos- le hablo con tranquilidad mientras me siento a su lado

-Por favor ayúdalo, él es mi mejor amigo- me responde con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo ayudaremos déjame llamar a mis amigos-

El niño asiste con eso activo el comunicador para hablar

-Chicos vengan a donde yo me encuentro necesito su ayuda-

-Haya vamos Vert- responde AJ con eso apago el comunicador y miro al niño el dragón levanta la cabeza para después acercarla al niño

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunta tomándome por sorpresa

Con una sonrisa le contesto

-Vert Wheeler- Le respondo

-Soy Gaku- me responde

PDV Anti Vert

Estaba en la zona de batalla de relojes cuando vi a Krytus y muchos Sarks preguntándome que hacían hay, los seguí logre ver que a lo lejos estaba Vert con sus amigos Zoom y AJ

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

Me pregunto un rugido de dragón me distrae volteo y veo que es Gaku, Gao peleaba contra Krytus para mantenerlo a salvo a lo cual resulta herido dejando a Gaku a su suerte estaba listo para atacar cuando Krytus sale volando miro a quien lo ataco y me doy cuenta que es Vert

-Así que venían para cuidar a Gaku, le ayudara mucho para que conviva con otras personas me gustaría ayudarle pero con mi equipo no podre cuando Vert regrese a su base hablare con el sobre Gaku.

Pero antes de irme me encuentro con Rawkus

-Llego la hora- me dice

Con eso se va me quedo pensando en que debo decirle a Vert sobre algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

PDV Vert

A los pocos minutos llegan AJ y Zoom, los miro para después levantarme y acercarme pero antes le hago una señal a Gaku para que sepa que son mis amigos

-Vert ¿Qué paso?- me pregunta AJ mientras mira a Gaku

-Cuando ustedes estaban peleando contra los Sarks me di cuenta que Krytus estaba atacando a Gaku causando que su dragón quedara lastimado en silencio me acerque y luego rompí el caparazón de Krytus-

-Así que se llama Gaku- dice Zoom

-Si ahora tenemos que regresar con el equipo para que sepan lo que paso-

Zoom y AJ asisten con eso me voy con Gaku y le hablo con tranquilidad

-Gaku tenemos que irnos a la base con el resto de mi equipo ven te iras conmigo-

Gaku asiste se para y después me sigue le hago una seña a AJ y Zoom hacia el dragón ellos asisten para después ir con el dragón con cuidado lo suben al GearSlammer una vez listos nos vamos al portal.

Cuando estamos llegando a la base, Gaku se queda dormido contra mi pecho lo miro y me doy cuenta que está cansado una vez dentro del Hub toma a Gaku entre mis brazos y lo llevo a mi cuarto lo acuesto en la cama para después ir con mi equipo y platicarle todo lo que paso en la zona de batalla

-Es bueno saber que está bien- dice Agura

-Si pero lo más curioso fue que cuando yo me acerque no se asustó y cuando llegaron AJ y Zoom si se puso nervioso- le digo al equipo

-¿No habías dicho que él te salvo en Vandal?- me pregunta Spinner

-Si pero es imposible que con solo verme sepa como soy yo, hay algo que no logra encajar aquí-

En ese momento veo una sombra que paso por la puerta de la sala sabiendo quien es me levanto

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Sherman

-A mi cuarto para ver como esta Gaku-

Con eso salgo de la sala y me voy a mi cuarto cuando entro, encuentro a Anti Vert viendo a Gaku voltea a verme

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Solo vengo a hablar como lo había dicho antes-

-Está bien ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Es sobre Gaku-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el?-

-Gaku es huérfano desde que tenía 5 años, lo encontré un año después pero mi miedo era que si lo llevaba conmigo a la base podrían hacerle daño así que lo lleve a una cueva donde vivía un dragón que yo había conocido como hace 3 años al entrar lo veo dormido le digo a Gaku que no haga ruido con eso me acerco para despertarlo al verme se da cuenta que tengo un problema luego mira a Gaku y lo entiende-

-¿Es por eso que Gaku tiene un dragón como amigo?- le pregunto mientras me siento en la cama mirando de no molestar a Gaku

-Sí, cuando cumplió 10 años se fue raras veces lo veía- Me responde mientras toma la sillas de mi escritorio y se sienta

-Tú lo cuidaste durante esos años ¿Verdad?-

-Sí y otras de las razones por la que no se asustó contigo es porque somos iguales en apariencia-

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa pero tengo otra pregunta para ti-

-¿Cuál es?-

-¿Por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo?-

-Esto no me lo vas a creer aun que te lo dijera-

-Dime-

-Buena esta es la razón por la que te estado ayudando, Rawkus me dijo que tú eres mi hermano mayor-


	4. Las explicaciones

Capítulo 4

Vert se queda impactado por lo que le dijo Anti-Vert

PDV Vert

Es esto posible de verdad es mi hermano Casey o esto puede ser una trampa. Respiro y luego hablo

-Dime la verdad, ¿Eres mi hermano Casey o solo eres mi versión malvada?- le digo con una voz un poco irritada

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo soy tu hermano Casey!-

-¡Mi hermano tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes!- Le digo enojado mientras me paro

-¡Pero yo soy tu hermano!-

Estaba por contestar algo cuando me da un dolor de cabeza, me la agarro para sostener el dolor de repente veo a Rawkus en mi mente

-Carmesí debes creerle él está diciendo la verdad-

- Rawkus él es mi versión malvada no puede ser mi hermano-

-Tal vez cambio por fuera pero por dentro sigue siendo tu hermano menor-

-¿Pero cómo cambio?-

-Eso tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo carmesí-

Con eso Rawkus se va luego todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro-

Despierto poco después en la enfermería con una máscara de oxígeno miro a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que sentado al lado mío estaba Anti Vert dormido me senté y con cuidado pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de Anti Vert para despertarlo lo sacudo un poco y el despierta solo para verme

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta

-Sí, ¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?- le pregunto

-Sabía que tenía que esperar para que le dijeras a tu equipo sobre mí pero cuando caíste desmayado y con la respiración dificultosa me vi obligado a decirles a los miembros de tu equipo-

-Eso fue arriesgado de tu parte-

-Si pero tenía que salvarte la vida-

-Lo sé y gracias hermanito- Le digo con una sonrisa, el me mira y me abraza con cuidado de no dañarme

-Déjame avisarle a tu equipo- me dice mientras separa pero antes de salir le hablo

-Espera hechos se darán cuenta con el tiempo solo quiero hablar contigo-

Casey asiste y se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama luego me dice

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en Anti-Vert?

-¿No sé si te acuerdas cuando nuestro padre desapareció?-

-Si poco después de eso desapareciste-

-Llegue al mundo alternativo por un portal que se abrió en el cual caí, pase por una transformación dolorosa cuando desperté me di cuenta que me parecía a ti pero me mente tenía la idea de conquistar el mundo y de causar terror-

-Eso explica por qué tenías que entrar a mi mundo y conquistarlo ¿O estoy en lo contrario?-

-Sí y lo siento mucho-

-Está bien solo dime ¿Cómo fue que regresaste?-

-Fue Gaku-

-¿Qué hizo él?-

-Como tú sabes lo encontré en un principio lo quería matar luego algo cálido nació en mi corazón lo cual me dio una nueva perspectiva del mundo en donde vivía desde ese entonces el amor, la amabilidad, la responsabilidad nacieron dentro de mí-

-y también tengo que pensar que te topaste con Rawkus poco después ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, me hablo de ti y luego me dijo la verdad desde entonces estuve cuidándote en secreto hasta que tuviste la pelea contra Krytus-

-Bueno pero gracias a ti, sigo vivo-

Veo como sonríe mi hermanito pronto logro notar una cicatrices en la parte de atrás de su cuello

-Casey ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en tu cuello?-

-La verdad ni se cómo me la hice-

Lo miro pero luego me acuerdo de algo que de seguro iba a hacer feliz a mi hermanito

-Eh Casey tengo que decirte una buena noticia-

-¿Qué noticia?-

-Hace poco en la zona de relojes me encontré con nuestro padre-

-¿Qué?... ¿De Verdad?-

-Si ¿Quieres ir a verlo?-

-Pero que pasara con tu equipo se preocupara si no te ven-

-No se extrañarían siempre que me dicen que me quede quieto en un lugar y yo no les hago caso-

-También tenías eso de pequeño pero bueno déjame ver qué hora es para no meternos en problemas-

- Claro yo te espero-

Veo como Casey se levanta y luego sale de la enfermería minutos después entra de nuevo con una sonrisa

-Están todos dormidos podemos irnos-

-Ok vamos espera ¿Cómo esta Gaku?-

-El seguí durmiendo creo que despertara por la mañana tenemos que aprovechar la noche-

Asisto con la cabeza me siento y me quito la máscara de oxígeno Casey sale por la enfermería segundo después voy con el que me esperaba al lado del Saber. Luego de me viene algo a la cabeza

-Hermano ¿Dónde está tu auto?-

-El Saber lo dejo en la base para que no se den cuenta que no estoy-

-Bien- me quedo pensando un rato luego le digo- Casey tomaras mi Saber yo tomare la Chopper-

Mi hermano asiste luego entra en el Saber con eso yo me voy a la Chopper me pongo el casco de repuesto para luego irnos.

Una vez en el desierto lance la llave de batalla que abre el portal a la zona de batalla, le hago una señal a mi hermano para que me siga ambos entramos en el portal

Una vez dentro de la zona de batalla llevo a Casey a donde pensaba que estaba el auto de mi padre cuando llegamos tenía razón hay estaba más el no

-/¿En dónde podría estar?/-

Pensé luego miro a mi hermano cuando lo vi el me reflejaba una mira que decía

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad de que el sigue vivo?-

Lo miro y con una sonrisa le digo que si con curiosidad miro para mí alrededor luego capto una silueta en el fondo miro a mi hermano sabiendo bien que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a decir

-Espera aquí tengo que ver algo-

-Espera- Hablo con una voz de duda- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?-

-Regresare ¿Vale?-

-Está bien- dijo Casey admitiendo la derrota

Con eso le doy la vuelta a la Chopper y me voy a donde vi la silueta cuando llego me encuentro con mi padre

-¿Cuánto tiempo no crees, Vert?- Me dice mi padre yo me bajo de la Chopper luego me quito el casco para después contestarle

-Sí, ¿Cómo estás?-

Le pregunto mientras me acerco a él y me paro al lado derecho de el

-Bien pero a la vez preocupado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Escuche que fuiste dañado por Krytus-

-Si pero me siento mucho mejor, no fue tan grave-

-Vert ¡No me estés mintiendo!-

Salto del susto que me da mi padre cuando me regaña pero debí pensar más en mi respuesta y no mentirle de hecho todavía me duele la herida hecha por Krytus cuando miro a mi pecho noto que las vendas atraves de la camiseta y traje rasgado luego una mancha roja en las vendas dándome cuenta que la herida está sangrando de nuevo

-/Rayos/-

-¡Vert, estas sangrando!-

-Estoy bien solo necesito sentarme un rato hasta que pase-

Miro la cara de preocupación de mi padre me dirijo a la Chopper y me siento al lado recargándome contra ella, cierro los ojos después me pongo a pensar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me desmaye, escuchó pasos que se acercan abro mis ojos para ver a mi padre acercándose y sentándose al lado mío.

-Vert dime algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿En dónde está tu Saber?, por que según recuerdo esta es la moto de tu amigo Zoom-

-No me vas a creer si te lo digo-

-Si me platicas puedo tratar-

-Está bien la razón por la que no estoy conduciendo el Saber es porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Encontré a Casey-


End file.
